


Kiss Me

by hazard10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AFC Ajax, F/M, one or two ajax players mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazard10/pseuds/hazard10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was oblivious to the way he felt about her, how she never seemed to pick up on any of the hints he dropped, even though everyone else could tell. What surprised people was when they started to drift apart. The two of them had always been close, seeing one without the other was unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

She was oblivious to the way he felt about her, how she never seemed to pick up on any of the hints he dropped, even though everyone else could tell. What surprised people was when they started to drift apart. The two of them had always been close, seeing one without the other was unusual.

The first time they met had been on a cold autumn day. Margot was running towards the bus stop, not wanting to miss the bus to get back home because if she did she would be stuck here for at least another hour. The bus was already at the stop and she only had a little further to run but while she was running across the road she heard the sound of something or in this case someone crashing on the ground. Turning her head to the left, her mouth opened slightly in shock as she looked down and saw a guy and his bike.

As he got up Margot didn't quite know what to say to the stranger who had almost crashed in to her, but managed to avoid her and crash onto the ground in stead. Turning her head the other way, she let out a frustrated sigh as the bus drove away in the distance.

It was only when she heard the boy clear his throat that she focused her attention on him again. "Thanks a whole lot for almost crashing into me and making me miss my bus." Margot knew she was just letting her annoyance get to her and was taking it out on him, but the guy just smiled at her. "That's rich coming from someone who didn't bother to check if anyone was coming before they crossed the road."

Margot stayed quiet for a while, not quite sure of what to say and just as she was about to speak again the guy beat her to it. "If you want" he paused for a second "I could always take you home by bike?" Sounding slightly unsure of himself as he brought one hand up to scratch the back of his neck. 

Margot wasn't quite sure why she accepted his invitation.

The ride back to her house could have gone smoother, apparently shouting directions into someone's ear while they're biking doesn't always work out, and a few wrong turns were taken. Of course the gods seemed to love messing with Margot's life because half way through the journey it started raining. The speed they were going at increased and somehow Margot found herself clinging on to his body to a. make sure she didn't fall of the bike and b. to shield herself from the rain.

Daley had asked for her number with a shy smile after dropping her off, and soon enough they started to become closer and closer each and everyday. It started of with just a few texts but soon enough they were practically living at each others apartments, spending as much time together as possible. Their nights together consisted of take out, cuddled up on the couch watching movies until the early hours of the morning. Not that they ever paid attention to what they were watching, they were always too busy talking to each other about anything and everything.

They acted like a couple, yet all they were was best friends.

At the same time Daley started getting more recognition for his football talent, but he always managed to make time for Margot. Sometimes when his team mates asked him if he wanted to join them to the club he'd say yes, but most of the time he'd decline because he had already made plans with Margot. Margot would go to as many games as she could, the most memorable one being on her birthday when he had dedicated his goal to her.

The one thing they never spoke of was girlfriends and boyfriends, with the exception of when Margot got dumped by her long term boyfriend and Daley ended up holding her all night whispering in her ear how amazing she was and how the idiot never deserved her. 

When the offer for Manchester United came Margot knew there was no way he could pass it up, the premier league was one of the best in the world which was exactly where Daley belonged. So a few days later she found herself on her way to the airport, ready to say goodbye to Daley, putting on the best smile she could as she tried to stop the tears from falling. She couldn't quite believe her best friend was moving, and she wasn't even sure when she would see him again.

The memories of the night before came back to her as she looked up at Daley who was smiling brightly at her when he saw her arrive, had she just imagining what had happened? After playing fifa for at least two hours, with Margot sat in between Daley's legs as he tried to explain how it worked with his hands placed on top of hers making sure she understood the controls, they had already finished two bottles of wine between the two of them. It wasn't the first time they kissed under the influence of alcohol but somehow this time it felt bitter sweet and desperate.

They didn't say much before he left for England, in stead they just hugged each other until his flight was due to leave.

Something had changed and Margot didn't like it. The daily skype calls turned into five minute phone calls which later became just one text a day and soon enough it got to the point where they could go days without contacting each other. It had been a few weeks since he'd moved to England, and according to the press he had a new girlfriend. It didn't bother Margot, not at all, why would it?

Then one night at Ricardo's party, thanks to Daley she had gotten close with the other ajax members, she had ended up spending almost the whole night with Viktor. She wasn't quite sure how she ended up kissing him let alone spending the night with him but it was nice being around him, he made her forget about Daley. 

_'You're going out with Fischer?'_ Margot stared at the text she had gotten from Daley for a few minutes, replying with just a yes. She wasn't quite sure why he asked, it wasn't like she had ever asked him about his girlfriend.

They had ended up going on a couple of dates, yet somehow she always compared him to Daley. She loved everything about Daley; the way his bedroom was always a mess, could make her smile within seconds, made her feel safe. She tried to stop thinking of Daley. Viktor was sweet, caring and everything she wanted. 

But he just wasn't Daley.

Dating Viktor ended almost as quick as it had started and Margot had decided to spend the night on her own, well together with alcohol that is. So when someone knocked on her apartment door at 8 am the next morning she barely made it out of her bed, the knocking on the door becoming louder and louder.

When she opened the door she was about to scream at whoever had woken her up this early on a sunday, but she stopped as soon as she saw who it was. Daley was standing in front of her. She blinked a few times, opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again when nothing managed to come out.

The last time she had seen him face to face was half a year ago on the day he left for Manchester, the fact he was now right in front of her left her speechless and her hangover wasn't helping. Daley asked if he could come in, Margot shook her head. "I'd like it if you left me alone."

They stood there for a few minutes in silence, as Margot waited for him to get the message and leave. "Is it because Fischer is in your apartment right now?" He didn't give her any time to reply to his question "It sure was easy to replace me and with one of my best friends at that, I can't fucking believe you." He spat out. Margot stared at him in disbelief, the words coming out of his mouth the last thing she expected to hear.

"Why are you making a big deal out of this, I can date whoever I want to date, and Fischer was there for me while you were busy having the time of your life in England." She said calmly even though she was once again close to screaming at him. "You can't date whoever you want because I don't like it, I don't like the thought of someone else being able to hold you, being able to make you smile!"

By now Margot was more confused than ever "I'm not even with Viktor any more and you-" she paused a second and took a moment to regain her thoughts "You can't say shit like that when you're the one with a girlfriend."

Daley shook his head for a second, a small laugh escaped his lips, and before Margot knew it there were two hands cupping her face and a pair of soft lips on her own. The last time they had kissed all she could remember was the bitter sweetness of it all but this kiss, it was something totally different. It was as if Daley put all his heart and soul into it, a way of showing Margot the words of which he couldn't find the right way to say them.

"I love you, I love you so much and the last few months have been the worst of my life. Do you want to know why?" He looked straight into her eyes and gulped before he spoke again "Because you weren't there and every time we spoke, every time I heard your voice I felt homesick. I wanted to take the next flight back to Amsterdam and hold you in my arms. There is no one in this world I would rather have than you."

"When I heard you got together with Viktor, fuck I just," He was struggling to find the right words to say. "When I thought of you kissing him I felt like I was about to be sick but I wasn't able to come and see you. But I'm here now and I just want you to know I love you, always have, always will."

It was only then that he noticed a tear falling down Margot's cheek, he wasn't sure what it meant and he automatically feared the worst. "Well, I guess I'll just leave you alone like you-" But before he could finish his sentence Margot put her arms around his neck and kissed him with just as much emotion as a few minutes prior, and then placed her forehead on his shoulders. "I love you too." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear it.

They ended up spending the rest of the day together in bed, pressed against each other and momentarily forgetting about everything but the two of them. They both had their best friend, and now lover, back and they weren't going to let go of each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it Margot, it's already one am and I'm too lazy to read over it again I'll probably do that tomorrow but I love you


End file.
